


Xavier Plympton Imagines

by Syven_Siren



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: AHS Drabbles, AHS Imagines, American Horror Story - Freeform, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Short & Sweet, Tickles, Ticklish Xavier Plympton, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Xavier Plympton Imagine, Xavier Plympton x Reader, ahs x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven_Siren/pseuds/Syven_Siren
Summary: Collection of super short imagines (usually each is between 200-300 words)





	Xavier Plympton Imagines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested from Tumblr: “Do you think you can write either Michael x Fem!Reader or a Xavier x Fem!Reader where the reader finds out Michael or Xavier is ticklish? Thank you!!”

Stretching under the sheets, you tug your tangled limbs away from the warm body next to you. Long arms wrap around your waist, pulling you back into the sleepy embrace of your bedmate. 

“Morning,” Xavier mumbles, nuzzling his face into your hair. 

Your fingers massage his hipbone, gliding upwards under his thin t-shirt. Dancing along his ribs, you feel his muscles clench and a weird squeak escapes his mouth. 

“What was that?”

“Nothing,” he answers too quickly, his voice is raspy and broken with a hint of playfulness. 

You hum quietly to yourself, knowing exactly what he’s hiding. Laying your head on his chest again, your hand remains still against his side. Once his guard is down, your nails rake against his soft skin and the chuckles begin. 

“(Y/N), stop.” He commands in mock anger, glaring down at you. Your wide grin tells him that you have no intention of letting this go. With quick movements, you’re straddling him and forcing his shirt upwards to gain more access. 

He erupts in laughter, shifting side-to-side and bucking his hips in an attempt to get you to get off. 

“Please. Please, I give up.” He pleads with you, wheezing out the words in-between fits of giggles. 

Your frantically moving fingers slowly stop, leaving Xavier gasping for air. Examining his face, you take in his messy hair, pink cheeks, beautiful smile, and the tiny tears that line his eyes. 

“You’re so pretty.” 

Snickering at your statement, Xavier pulls you against his chest, stealing a kiss from you. 

“I’m not pretty, baby. I’m gorgeous just like you.” 

Rolling your eyes at the sheer size of his ego, you just agree with him. It’s not like he’s wrong anyway. 


End file.
